


Good Memories

by punklobster



Category: Citrus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of nowhere Yuzu’s hand reached out and grabbed her necktie, yanking her forward. Mei’s words and thoughts were abruptly stolen from her when she was roughly pulled into a kiss. The blonde pulled back, a smirk on her lips. “What was that about removing myself?” she asked confidently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Some sex goddess Yuzu for all of your sex goddess needs.

Mei finished tidying up her grandfather's office at the academy. She dusted her hands off and proudly looked around at her surroundings. Her hand touched the large magnificent desk that took up a good space of the room. Some day this would be her office. Thinking that, Mei helped herself to the comfortable leather chair. The last time she sat here was when she had been crying over her father before Yuzu took over the intercoms. She hoped to make only good memories in this room from now on.

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard the 'click' of a lock. Startled, she turned her head quickly and discovered Yuzu leaning against the door, a mischievous smile on her face.

She discreetly breathed a sigh of relief before she reprimanded her sister. "What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "No students are allowed in this office. Please head home."

Yuzu seemed to ignore her entirely and purposefully made her way towards her. Immediately befuddled by Yuzu's lack of reaction towards her, Mei circled the desk to meet her, puffing up with her full authority. "Please remove yourself from-"

Out of nowhere Yuzu's hand reached out and grabbed her necktie, yanking her forward. Mei's words and thoughts were abruptly stolen from her when she was roughly pulled into a kiss. She made a startled noise against Yuzu's lips, but the blonde didn't relent, holding her in place by her uniform. There had always been an unexplained magnetic attraction when it came to Yuzu, one that she for the most part resisted. But now, the upfront attack easily penetrated her defenses and it was impossible to resist the pull. She melted into the kiss, hands grasping at Yuzu's shoulders.

The blonde pulled back slightly, a smirk on her lips. "What was that about removing myself?" she asked confidently. Even though her mind and pulse had been thrown into chaos, Mei still had the presence of mind to note that this was unexpected behavior from Yuzu.

Mei cocked her chin up a little, trying to get a hold of the situation once more. "We're at school. What do you think you're doing?" The heavy atmosphere that had descended made her voice come out much more hushed than she had intended.

Yuzu was leaning into her and Mei unconsciously backed up into her grandfather's desk behind her, making her sit on its edge. Her breath hitched beyond her control when Yuzu's hands trailed down her form straight to the tops of her thighs. Mei swallowed heavily when Yuzu splayed her hands over her skirt, pushing the material up slightly to trail her thumbs along the inner skin of her thighs.

"What I want," Yuzu answered in all seriousness. Her gaze seemed to hold Mei spellbound as her hands coaxed her younger sister's legs open. She stepped in between them and briefly kissed Mei once more, a nip of the lips. Mei briefly remembered the last time Yuzu had pinned her against a desk and kissed her. How much had changed since then. "Take off your panties."

Mei jerked her head back in disbelief, haughtiness returning in full force. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

Once again her necktie was seized and she was pulled forward enough for Yuzu to speak directly into her ear. "Your big sister," she nearly purred, the sensation of her words going straight down Mei's spine and making her shudder. The blonde started sucking on Mei's earlobe, making it that much harder for Mei to think.

She knew Yuzu was being horrendously inappropriate, and school was the last place she should be doing this. This being her grandfather's office made it infinitely worse. But for some reason her body was finding Yuzu's… argument… to be very compelling. The thing she was doing with her tongue now counted among those arguments.

But most of all Mei found herself wanting this. Her older sister arresting control so easily away from her with as few actions and words as possible stripped Mei of her defenses. She found her resistance melting away surely and inevitably with every button Yuzu was currently undoing.

"So?" Yuzu asked again, her voice unusually assured of itself. She had Mei's jacket open now, and her fingers stroked hypnotically up and down Mei's sides.

Mei huffed and pushed Yuzu away. The other girl let her, taking a step back and looking at Mei expectantly. With as much pride as she could muster and her eyes never leaving Yuzu's, Mei slowly reached under her skirt and started pulling her panties down. Yuzu's expression didn't give away any victory or smugness at all. She just hungrily drank in Mei's movements, the open desire on her face making Mei's mouth dry.

The air thrummed with anticipation between them like a string pulled taught. When Mei finally slipped off the requested garment from her legs, it was like the string snapped. Yuzu was upon her in a haze of hands, mouth and tongue, not giving Mei a second for thought as she was pushed against the desk. The blonde had her jacket and tie undone and at odd points in the room within minutes, and Mei into a panting, wanting mess in even less time.

"Turn around," Yuzu commanded against her lips in a husky voice after several intense minutes.

"H-how dare you…" Mei was having trouble collecting herself with Yuzu's hands on her chest. Her once tidy shirt was haphazardly pushed up over her breasts along with her bra. She wondered when that happened.

"I said…" Yuzu kissed her again, tongue glancing inside her open mouth for a brief moment. "Turn around." Yuzu's hands fondled her in just the right way. "And put your hands on the desk." Her sultry voice and sexy, lidded green eyes were very persuasive.

Mei did as she was told in the next second. Her body throbbed with need and she wanted Yuzu so badly it was driving her mad. Upon the desk was a picture of her grandfather posing with her father and a much younger version of herself. She quickly turned the picture frame-down. She didn't feel like thinking about what her grandfather would say if he saw her in this position now.

Yuzu flipped Mei's skirt up, thoroughly appreciating the sight and feel of Mei's bare backside. The dark haired girl moaned on the desk, pushing herself into Yuzu's hands. "Yuzu," Mei said breathily.

"Yes?" Yuzu replied in an almost gleeful tone. She ran a finger down Mei's slit while leaning over her.

Mei grit her teeth as her parted legs trembled with such a simple touch. "Yuzu!" she hissed demandingly.

The blonde hummed and knelt down to the floor, spreading Mei with her fingers. "You seem to want something, Mei." The student council president felt Yuzu's breath on her just before her mouth.

"Ah-!" Mei's back arched as Yuzu sucked on her. Her hands fisted as she placed more of her weight on the desk. Yuzu started steadily licking her, her motions reverent and knowing. She circled and prodded and flattened her tongue right up against her. Mei's eyes closed, swept up in the sensations building up in her alarmingly swiftly.

All too soon, much much too soon, she withdrew her face from Mei, licking her lips, and leaned over Mei once again. "You were saying?"

Mei only whimpered in response.

"Mmm." Yuzu sucked on a spot on Mei's back, leaving a mark. Her hands rested on either side of Mei on the desk, much to her endless frustration. Her mouth switched spots, leaving another mark lower on Mei's back.

Mei could only moan quietly as Yuzu trailed her tongue up her spine to the nape of her neck. Her hands finally reappeared on Mei's hips in a firm grip and the blonde groaned quietly into her skin as she pressed herself into Mei. "Try and use your words, Mei, I love hearing it," she rasped, pressing the front of her hips deliciously against Mei.

"Yuzu, please," Mei finally begged her older sister, voice as unsteady as the rest of her. "Please!"

Two fingers slipped inside of her, making Mei cry out. She dropped down to her elbows on the desk, her fingers not finding any purchase on the smooth mahogany. "Gawd, I love your voice," she heard Yuzu say through her stream of pleasured noises. She could feel her insides tightening around the blonde's fingers.

The hand that wasn't steadily pumping Mei's entrance found its way into Mei silky hair, tugging. "Don't worry; no one's here. Let me hear you more." Yuzu's fingers started twisting, making a corkscrewing motion with her hand as she pushed in and out of Mei. Her fingers continuously buried themselves to the hilt inside of Mei. Heeding Yuzu's words, Mei's throat burned from the continued use of her voice. She moaned and pleaded for Yuzu to drive into her faster and harder. She could feel heat rolling down the insides of her slack legs, and Yuzu's hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and arching her back further.

Mei's toes were curling, her sister's name on her lips as the pleasure overtook her entire being, threatening to crash down on her any second now. "Y-Yuzu!"

"Mei!"

"YUZU!"

"Mei? Mei, wake up!"

Mei jerked her head up from the desk, eyes unfocused. She blinked in confusion, seeing Yuzu's face in front of her. "…Yuzu?"

The blonde smiled in relief at her. "Thank goodness I've found you! I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said, looking around curiously. "I didn't think I'd find you napping in gramp's office."

The younger girl blinked owlishly at her for a moment before comprehension dawned. Mei shot up from the comfortable leather seat, her face going red so fast she almost collapsed back into the chair. She could so vividly recall the images of Yuzu owning and taking her right here on her grandfather's desk. "A dream," she breathed to herself in disbelief. The painful arousal between her legs was still burning away, and she brought up her sleeve to wipe away any saliva.

"Are you alright?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"Fine," Mei forced out, looking a little stiffer and rumpled than usual. Yuzu jumped slightly when Mei's eyes suddenly found hers, dark and weirdly intense. She offered Mei a nervous smile when the other girl's gaze didn't waver.

Mei thought to herself that she should start on those good memories in this office right this moment. She cleared her throat before reaching over and turning the picture of her grandfather frame-down on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first time posting on this site. No, this not stolen work. Yes, I am angel0wonder/smexmuffinpeddler. Yes, I do like to use different usernames to confuse people.


End file.
